Little Flower
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A simple flower that reminds him of his lover as he  finds the courage to ask him an important question. Harry's reaction to the question and gift surprises the man. Salazar/Harry Gift fic for kat100666's Bday. Happy Bday even though its still early!


**Arashi: This is a bday gift to kat100666. I hope you like the fic. ^^ Here is a Salazar/Harry Pairing. This is hinting of possible having an mpreg.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.  
**  
Summary- A simple flower that reminds him of his lover as he finds the courage to ask him an important question. Harry's reaction to the question and gift surprises the man. Sal/Harry

* * *

Little Flower**  
**  
Holding the simple flower in his hands, Salazar Slytherin found himself being reminded of his sweet love and husband. How long has it been since he last told him he loves him? Hm...a few days or hours ago. He's not positive at the moment. Smirking with a plan in mind he walks into the bedroom where his love sleeps like an angel.

He stops to take in the raven hair that could pass as brunette. Behind close eyelids hid emerald jewels sparking a fire within him to protect Harry. Such a sweet darling thing. Only his that little flower of his. Smirking imagining the possibility of a small one with his love's eyes and their hair color. That is such a sweet treat indeed. A precious gift. 

He could make out his name being called. He smiles walking swiftly in the simple cottage he bought seeing Harry smile shyly wringing his hands as he gaze over the dinner he made. That's another thing Salazar finds intriguing. His husband loves cooking the muggle way saying all the time it helps him think. He learns to live with it especially when his flower makes his favorite. Homemade meatloaf with a desert of pie.

"Hello love," He whispers in the smaller man's ear wrapping his arms around his waist. looking over the food smiling. His love definitely spoils him with good food as he spoils Harry with new items at times here and there.

"Had a good day teaching, Salazar?" Harry asks smiling softly leaning against his husband.

he could hear the older man hum in response getting him to chuckle chiding softly. "Let me guess, Malfoy boy at it again along with Zabini?"

"Yes those seem can't be arguing just like their respective parents." the Slytherin head growls out letting the former lion laugh imaging both Draco and Blaise's children to be rather mischievous trouble makers second to the marauders and Weasley twins beside himself walk in the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry shakes his head trying to imagine just how bad their child would be one day. Well possible sooner but not sure how Salazar would feel about that. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't her his husbands words, almost.

"Love have you put any thought of…having our own little snake or lion one of these days?" Salazar questions, placing his chin on top of his husband's head.

A crooked grin touches Harry's lips taking one of his husband's larger hands with his smaller one gently placing it on his stomach whispering shyly. "What if that's actually possible, Sal. As if to say I'm already am carrying a future lion or snake."

Salazar grins widely loosing the normal serious look in his eyes as pure joy spreads in their silver depths. He's going to be a father at last. His own legacy with his loves. He doesn't care what house his child will be or if it's a boy or girl just as long its healthy is enough for him.

He tightens his grip lightly kissing his loves cheek whispering a million 'love you' in his ear glad to be the happiest man on earth with his husband and future unborn child. He place the flower in Harry's hair smiling at the red rose loving the cute blush on those soft cheeks. Not only he has his angel in his arms but possible a small bud that would be the most beautiful flower to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Arashi: Its done and just hint at Mpreg that's all. Something cute and fluffy with Salazar/Harry pairing. Please read and review.**


End file.
